User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> Hey, thanks for being so nice a bout the talk bubble, I do not know how to make one at all, can you help me please I made my own wiki and I need to know these things. } |text= } }} Sorry that was a fail! I looked at the 101 and liked the Sora sprite. } |text=Thanks I think it worked! If there is anyway, how can we be friends? }} This is not working out for me. } |text=You are the epicest guy ever thank you so much!!! }} } |text=Thanks a lot, and BTW how do you make the user tabs where "You walked through the door to the Light with DarkestShadow like I have at my page." }} } |text=Thanks can it say, this user was just humped by a ninja chhuahua. }} Re: friend request }|herc=Hi DarkestShadow. As you know I'm Axeken. Yeah, I'd like to be your friend. Here's my userbox, . Tell me a bit about yourself.}} } |text=How about, this user helped Chihuahuaboy unlock the ultimate keyblade, the X-blade! }} Wow, there seems to be a lot of fans from NZ. Well nice to meet you. Look forward to talking to you some more but now I've got an assignment to do. Ciao--Axeken 07:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!! Re:Sig template }|herc=Well at the moment I just press the signature timstamp button and that seems to work for me but if you have a template, can you have more than one, you know, like for other wikis.}} }|herc=Yeah, sure, why not. Make me a template please and after you finish that, can you please give me the coding so I can try it on ther wikis. But I'd like you to make this one please because I suck with coding stuff.}} File:Xemnas's Sword (KHII).png You need to credit that to ShardofTruth, buddy. 17:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :File:Armored Xemnas Sword Artwork.jpg Sure Archive Template Thanks Thanks for the code DS. Axeken 05:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Darkest Friend ;P Newbies .}} , not whatever I mentioned above.}} Joke Swaaaaanky! Reconfiguration Front Page Details Thank you ever so much for your kind welcome. I'm just a little paranoid when I make a mistake on simple rules. but i still apologize all the same. But as you can see, Im having trouble setting up my talk bubble thing. If you can tell me any info about how to make one, i will be ever so appreciative. Again thanks for the welcome :) Ok Ienzo Picture Re:Edits Roll Call Go here 03:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire ARGH! }} Hello? what do u think of my user box Look there now 03:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about it >.> 04:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Look here. 04:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Situation Undo Button Hey why do you keep undoing my accurate information on this website under birth by sleep section? Do I need proof? Because I can take pictures. Raguto 07:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) DarkestShadow I am trying to help the Kingdom Hearts Wiki I will admit that I did not give enough information on a few of what I had edited but I am trying I know the accurate information but I was lacking in things to put. Am I allowed to post pictures? Raguto 08:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I actually don't understand what you meant, copyright of the photo's? and what do you mean use the one with the awards?.. Also it sounds like you really want me to ask you how to use talk bubbles. Raguto 09:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ugh.... maybe you aren't understanding I don't want to upload photo's to my profile I don't really want to edit it at all I just want to know if I can add photo's to help on birth by sleep like what I did in Rhythm Mixer You can pick the photo's for me and the quotes it doesn't really matter I am just trying to figure out what I am allowed to do I don't want to do work and it end up being deleted because it's not allowed. Raguto 09:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) user box sure use my box in your collection and thanks for the compliments -- HERO 19:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Collapside Table? 02:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Sure man! Do whatever you like, and be original! When adding it to my template, you can use } as the coding.}} 03:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC)|shadow=It's great! Congrats! I have to go now, so bye!}} TB rank Feel free! ^^ Surprise me, and you can do the same that Darkheart said: Be original! ^^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 03:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured stuff ??? 'Images''' I dunno I just remembered Yeah it's okay I accept your apology, sadly though my PSP broke and I can no longer contribute to the website. ;( Raguto 00:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep Re: INFOBOX }} Friends! 00:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) |text=Oh yeah! Considering you were the first person to talk to me, you should have my userbox! But you must thank Roxas, he's the one who helped me make it! He's awesome. And you're awesome to for making me feel welcome and giving me tips and whatnot. :D }} Help meeeee Thanks! }} Help Your Request Sorry Warning... Re: friend request . }} Re: Dissidia }|herc=Yeah, I really like the game. As for 012, I bought DFF on Ebay than went on FF Wiki to find for info about it, than went to the D012FF page and saw that after you beat the game, you get DFF. I was a little annoyed but it doesn't matter. I am still getting 012 and 012 prolougus. Are they much different than the original do you know?}} }|herc=Cool. I'll buy it after I finish my other Final Fastasy Games (FFI-VI). Do you like the FF series? If so, what games do you have?}} Cool. So far I've got the first six on an Emulator, Dissidia (of course), and Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII. BTW, are FFX and Dirge of Cerberus worth it? I want to get at least all the Complication of FFVII and FFXIII Series--Axeken 07:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, noted. What about VII and VIII? Are they good? I'm guessing you bought them from PS Store.--Axeken 07:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all the questions but what is your emulator? Because if you want FFI, II & VI and if you have a VisualBoyAdvance, I know a good website where you can download them.--Axeken 08:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC)